1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to passenger transport devices and, more specifically, to a motorcycle carriage used for passenger transport. The motorcycle carriage is comprised of an open carriage mounted to a frame having wheels thereunder with the frame extending to a coupling member mountable to a motorcycle receiver.
In addition, the present invention provides for an additional element in the form of a pivotally fastened extendable and retractable canopy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other transport devices designed for passengers. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 609,857 issued to West on Aug. 30, 1898.
Another patent was issued to Heintz on Jul. 29, 1919 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,311,816. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,613,945 was issued to Fox on Jan. 11, 1927 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 21, 1927 to Fox as U.S. Pat. No. 1,633,086.
Another patent was issued to Dever, et al. on May 22, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,734,536. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,208 was issued to Vidal on Jun. 3, 1975. Another was issued to Hawes et al. on Jun. 7, 1977 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,899 and still yet another was issued on Apr. 16, 1985 to Galloway as U.S. Pat. No. 4,511,155.
Another patent was issued to Tremblay on Aug. 11, 1987 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,691. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,138 was issued to Shreck on Mar. 28, 2000. Still another U.K. Patent No. GB228,791 was issued to Heimgartner on Feb. 12, 1925. Another was issued to A/S gyro, Jernstoberi, Maskinfabrik on Jan. 17, 1935 as U.K. Patent No. GB422,768 and still yet another was issued on May 2, 2000 to Jobidon as Canadian Patent No. CA2287827.